The Wedding dance
by GoldBee
Summary: "You never got your wedding dance, did you?" A short one-shot with a bit of 11/River in the end.


_This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, and I'm not English, so sorry if there are any mistakes.  
>I hope you enjoy :) <em>

* * *

><p>The sound of TARDIS landing engulfed the whole alley. It was a dark, but clear night with the two moons shining over the planet a clear and bright light. Not a cloud or a sound could be heard.<p>

The TARDIS door opened quietly for a change. The Doctor stepped out and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He had travelled in the TARDIS for a time that felt like weeks. After he and River restored the time he had played it down, silently lurking around, not showing his face anywhere where he could be recognised. But it had to come to an end. Tonight felt like a good night for a quiet adventure. If there even was such a thing.

He started to walk down the small but long street. The air felt dry and warm, "It must be summer here" the Doctor said quietly to himself.

"No, actually this is what winters are like here" a voice said behind him. He twirled around to find a girl maybe in her early 20s standing in front of him. "It's quite different from Earth, isn't it?" she said.

"Hello, I'm the-" Doctor stopped himself in mid sentence. He couldn't tell her who he was. Not now when he was trying to lay low. "Smith, John Smith" going by his pseudonym.

"No need to lie to me, Doctor" she said and chuckled. "I know who you are. If you don't call yourself 'The Doctor' you usually go by John Smith. You probably should come up with something new, you know. If you want to stay in the shadows."

"And how do you know who I am, if I may ask?" he said finding it interesting that she knew who he was, because he had never been here before.

"Have you ever heard of a race called 'The Watchers?'" she asked casually and started to move along the street.

"Yes I have" the Doctor answered remembering that they were a race who watched the lives and happenings of the whole universe, recording every single detail and locking it into a library archives, so that future generations would know of the past in detail. "But aren't you extinct? Last time I heard there only handful of you left." He answered and fell into the quick pace she was in.

"The same goes about you. Everyone thinks that Kovarian took you out. Oh, and I'm Sarah, by the way. To answer your question, there aren't many of us left. Around 10 000 if the data is still correct. There used to be 15 billion of us. Scattered around the galaxy. Watching and recording information, everyday lives of people, births and deaths of stars planets, nebulas…" she said it with such a pain in her voice that it reminded him of his own.

"So why are you here? What are you watching on this small planet? There only are about a million people living here. Nothing special. Just a small and friendly planet."

"It's not what I'm watching. It's who I'm watching. Doctor, everyone might think that you are dead, but I know that you are not, which means that I have to keep watching you. That is my duty. That is my life goal. I was raised to watch you." She said and stopped by an entrance to a two story building.

"I would ask you to stop, but I've dealt with some of your kind before. You don't really do what you're told. Quite similar to humans actually." The Doctor mused to himself.

"Yes, your right. But there is something else. Because there are not enough of us, I'm watching other people as well. One of them is behind that door." She said and smiled a little. "You know that person very well, and so do I. She said and opened the door.

The room was big and there were people swaying in the rhythm of the slow music. River Song was standing at the opposite end of the room talking to Amy and Rory. They didn't notice him yet.

"What is this?" The Doctor asked distraught. "None of them is supposed to know I'm alive. This will endanger everyone." He said urgently.

"Calm down, Doctor. River always knew, Amy… Well, she's your mother in law. Imagine that, Amy, your mother in law. You have to be one of the luckiest men in the universe. Scratch that, universes. All of them. And Rory, the coolest father in law you can ever wish for." She said and started to move towards the three.

"Still, why are they here? What is this?" he still felt suspicious. What if this was some sort of a trap?

Sarah stopped. "You two never got your wedding dance, did you?" she said with a small smile. "Well, this is it. Doctor, you have always helped the universe. You've witnessed so much happy and sad moments. It's time to actually live one of the happy moments and stop thinking about the sad ones. Go, dance with your wife, smile and enjoy." She said and started to leave.

"But why? You don't even know me. Why would you organise this."

"I know you better than you might think. I've watched you all your life. I've seen how you run, die, and regenerate. I've seen you happy, sad, and tired. I've seen it all, Doctor. I know River too. I've seen her childhood, her pain her happiness. I've watched you both run and hide. I know the sacrifice she will make in the Library. You both deserve as much happiness as possible. So I give you this. A dance. A night you can do whatever you want and it won't be on the records." She said and moved one step away. "Go now. Dance, enjoy, laugh and just go with the flow. You two deserve it." She said, turned around and left.

The Doctor didn't know what to think, so he didn't. Once in his life he felt like just 'going with the flow'. So he did.

"River," he said as he approached his wife "may I have this dance?" he asked and held his hand out.

"You most certainly can." She smiled the sweet smile he loved so much, took his hand and both of them left for the dance floor. This was going to be a long and beautiful night.

_Thanks for taking time to read this. I really appreciate it. Please review :)_


End file.
